Letters from Mitchie
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Warning: is very sad and Mitchie dies. Please read and review. Oneshot


**Ok, summary: Mitchie is dying and sends letters to her best friends from her years. Kinda-sorta- REALLY AU.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own nothing!**

* * *

Mitchie sat in her hospital bed, crying with her mother. Why did it have to happen to her? She tried her hardest to be nice. She tried to be kind.

Everyone who knew her knew she didn't deserve to die. The poor girl was 15 years old and had a week to live.

Mitchie hugged her mother, and brushed the tears off her cheeks. Mrs. Torres continued crying, and sat in her own chair.

"Mitchie, I can only imagine what you must be going through," Mrs. Torres grabbed a tissue from her purse.

"Mom, I'll be OK. I'll be in a better place, where no one will lie to me," Mitchie said peacefully.

It was amazing how the young girl didn't hurt, and had such a positive outlook on life.

"Is there anything I can get you, sweetie?"

"A notebook and a pen," Mitchie replied immediatly.

Mrs. Torres got her daughter as she wished, and Mitchie began writing.

"May I have a few moments, mother?" she asked.

Connie nodded, and left the room.'

-

_Dear Sierra,_

_Remember when we were 7, and we played princesses on the playground? We decided we were sisters, and we claimed to share the royal castle with each other. We would fight over the swings and slides._

_Remember when we brought our Barbie's to school, and played with them in our "castle?" We used to have so much fun._

_Then you moved away. I missed you then, and I still do now. I'll be saving you a spot in Heaven._

_You were always like a sister to me, and I love getting e-mails from you._

_Love,_

_Mitchie, your ill-stricken friend._

_-  
_

Mitchie became satisfied with this letter and tore the page off the notebook and began on her next one.

-

_Dear Peggy,_

_Remember when we would go to the big food store, and we'd sit in the cart and pretend it was a car? We had SO much fun. After you moved to DC, I still did it, but it just wasn't the same._

_I remember how we always fought, but like sisters. _

_I loved the fact that you were an only child, and it was awesome you had the whole basement for a playroom._

_I remember we'd always spend New Year's together, and you always had sparkling apple cider._

_Maybe when you get to Heaven, we can have New Year's parties again._

_Love,_

_Mitchie, your "sista from anotha mista"_

-

Mitchie did as she did with the first one.

-

_Dear Tess,_

_Our friendship was the shortest, but we had so much fun._

_I miss hanging out with you._

_You still haven't taught me to ride a horse! But you'll never get the chance._

_Does the word "cockeroach" mean anything to you? _

_Tess, I loved you like a sister. But you were a jerk to me. You only hung out with me when you're other friends were busy, and you never responded to my texts._

_I hope that you'll learn by the time you get to Heaven, because you're a good person, deep down._

_Love,_

_Mitchie, your tramp-o-liney friend_

_-  
_

Mitchie gulped and began the next letter.

-

_Dear Ella,_

_Remember when that random guy thought we were twins? He was BLIND!_

_Remember when we would run around the tennis court and then jump into the pool?_

_Remember when we'd hide from my mom when she came to get me?_

_I do. And I'll be there for you when you're time comes._

_Love,_

_Mitchie, your "beeeffeffell!"_

_-  
_

Mitchie was crying now, but she still had 2 more letters to write.

-

_Dear Lola,_

_Remember when we ran in the rain for hours?_

_Remember when we said that Santa was chasing us? _

_You were so much fun. You still are, but we just never get the chance to hang out anymore!_

_But when you're old, and you finally get to Heaven, we'll run around and have Santa chase us._

_Love,_

_Mitchie, you're coolest Santa-Buddie ever!_

_-  
_

Mitchie finally smiled, and wrote a letter to her best best friend.

-

_Dear Caitlin,_

_Remember in 1st grade, when we hated each other? How could you forget that._

_Remember when we went to the PG-13 movie? _

_Remember everything? I hope you do._

_You were my best friend, and ever though I blew you off alot, we stayed BFFs. _

_You are the most forgiving, honest, and caring person I have ever met._

_LYLAS!_

_Love,_

_Mitchie, you're friend who knows everything about you._

_-  
_

Mitchie folded the papers up and put them in envelopes, which she had asked her mom for. Mitchie wrote the addresses, and gave them to her dad.

"Dad, I need you to mail these, right away."

Mr. Torres did as so.

Mitchie cried for the rest of her life, and died peacefully, knowing her friends knew she loved them.

Mitchie lived a day longer than expected, and was considered a miracle.

When she died, she was holding a pen in hand, writing.

-

_Dear Shane,_

_You were the best boyfriend ever._

_I have too many memories with you, that we made in such a short time._

_I've always been scared to say this, so I want to tell you now._

_I love y-_

* * *

**How sad! Review?**


End file.
